Hanging By A Moment
by JustMelody321
Summary: A series of moments, one shots and drabbles from the lives of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. Finchel
1. My Man

**So i got this idea while watching Funny Girl the other night. hope you all really like it :)**

**WARNING: Spoilers for people who havent seen Funny Girl. So beware. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Funny Girl. Rachel favorite movie. The first time you guys dated. She watched it with you religiously. You claimed to think it was boring and long. But you secretly loved it. And she secretly knew.

The movie would start. You cuddled. And Rachel would mouth all the words. Sing all the songs. You'd sing with her in "You are Woman, I am Man". You laughed and she lean in closer. Watching it with her was something you look forward to.

When you guys broke up. You refused to watch it. Your family had wanted to watch it for Burt's weekly movie night. You stayed up in your room until they stopped calling you.

Quinn wanted to see it when you had gotten back together with her. You refused. She complain this refusal was because of Rachel. You denied it. You lied. It _was_ because of Rachel.

You've never wanted to see the movie again. It hurt too much to remember where you were the last time you watched it.

When you finally had gotten Rachel back. The first date. Was sitting in her basement and watching Funny Girl.

You put your arm around Rachel. And whispered "I love you" into her ear. You had missed this movie. And you had missed her.

At the very end of the movie. When Fanny Brice has just broken it off with her husband. And she gets up on stage and sings the final song "My Man". Rachel begins to cry. And it wasn't the usual one or two tears she always sheds. The tears were coming down in big drops. And she was holding back sobs.

"What's wrong?" You ask concerned.

"Nothing." She wipes her face.

"Its not nothing. Why are you crying?"

"You know me" She takes a deep breathe. "I always cry at the end."

"I know but…not like this." You wipe another tear that had fallen down her cheek.

She pauses for a moment. Takes another deep breathe and looks at you.

"I'm just so happy that I have you again." She sniffles. "These last few months have been really hard."

"I know they have been." You feel guilty. "I'm sorry."

You're still confused on what that has to do with the movie.

"A couples weeks before…we got back together in New York. Jesse and Mr. Shue were holding audition for the star performer." Rachel says to you.

"Yea, I remember."

"And Jesse wanted me to sing a song that really expressed what I was feeling. And I chosed "My Man" because…because I thought I had really lost you." She lets out a small sob.

You feel horribly guilty. To know you were the cause of this much pain. It hurt you to see her like this.

"Rachel?" You gently lift her chin with your hand. "I'm so sorry you had to go through so much because of me being an idiot." You pause. "I want you know that not a day went by when I wasn't in love with you."

"Really?" She asked with a small voice.

"Yeah, and it means so much to me that I meant so much to you." You kiss her forehead. "I love you and no one else…ok?"

"Yeah…I love you too" She smiles.

"You better." She giggles and you leaned down and give her a kiss. Safe to say you both stayed there for a while.

_**a/n**_

_**hope you guys liked it! dont forget to review :)**_


	2. A Kiss In The Rain

**So this idea came to me randomly today while it was raining outside. And I know for a fact Rachel's mom suppose to come back this season so i came up with another idea. **

**hope you guys like it! **

She continued running in the rain. Her clothes were getting soaked. It was getting harder to see. And the hot tears on her cheeks were mixing with the cool rain.

"Rachel!" She heard him calling her.

She kept running and ignore the noise in her head telling her to hear him out. Telling her to wait.

He called out again. This time closer. Her penny loafers were gathering water and it was getting harder to run.

She tripped over a stone in the way and she came down. And began to sob. He's would find her.

"Rachel?" He knelt down beside her and held her close while she continue to sob into his chest.

He heard her mumble something over and over again. She took a deep breath and sob again.

"She doesn't want me." She repeated. It broke his heart to see her this hurt. To see her in pain.

"Rachel" He whispered. The rain was slowing down. His shirt was clinging to him. She was shivering and he held her closer. "You don't know that until you talk to her."

She sobbed again. "She didn't want me the first time. Or the second. She left. Why would she want me now?"

"I have no idea why anyone would leave you." Finn told her calmly.

"You left me." She held on to him tighter. And a knot formed in his stomach and he was growing guilty.

"I know I did. But I will never leave you again. I promise." He kissed her forehead. She kept crying. "If she can't see what an amazing daughter she has. Who's so beautiful, kind and forgiving to even those who hurt her so badly. She doesn't desereve anything from you. But I think you should at least give her chance. Just like you gave me a chance."

She remained quiet. She knew he was right.

But Finn knew she'd get up soon and walk back into school and face her mom.

She got up and wiped her tears. The rain was still coming but much lighter than before.

She looked at him with soft eyes. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too Rachel Berry. More than you'll ever know."

She leaned up to kiss him. And he leaned down. There lips met. The kiss was soft and gentle but passionate. It felt similar to the one they'd share at Nationals. Finn wrapped his arms tighter around Rachel. The kiss sprinkled with loved, passion, magic, and wonder. It felt amazing to kiss in the rain.

When they finally came up for air. Finn linked his hand with Rachel.

"Ready?" He asked.

"With you. Yeah." She would always be ready to face to world with him by her side.

**_a/n _**

**hope you enjoyed it! **

**dont forget to review!**


	3. One Kiss

All she wanted was a kiss. One dollar. One kiss. Thats it.

Kurt had warned you about the hundred kisses plan that had escaped Rachel mind. So your relieved (surprise) its just a dollar.

You breathe in and exhale. You can do this. You can act cool and collected. Act like you don't care.

You can kiss her and it not mean anything.

"Are you sure about this?" You ask her.

She claiming she over it. Over you. But you see it in her eyes. The hope. The love. But you ignore it.

She closes her eyes and waits. You look around. You realize something. You can't do it. You can't kiss her and it not mean anything.

Because she's Rachel and you're Finn. You guys don't do meaningless kisses. And you know that if you do kiss her. You'll want her back. And she hurt you. She broke you. And you can't deal with that kind of pain. Not again. You dont want to hurt anymore. You can't kiss her.

So you lean down and kiss her cheek. You do it quickly and try to ignore the spark that hit you or that noise in your head telling you to really kiss her.

She gives you that look. "What the hell...on the cheek?"

You trying hidding a smile and ignoring that relief in your heart.

**_a/n _**

**hope you all enjoyed that! dont forget to review!**


End file.
